


Fighting For You

by PrincessClexa



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Chaos, Clexa, Dark, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Linctavia - Freeform, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessClexa/pseuds/PrincessClexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you fight for a cause that betrayed you in the first place? Thousands of years after Lexa was abandoned by her people, she is called on to save them. Working with three, powerful individuals, all with mysterious backgrounds, just like herself, she is forced to put the past behind her and save the world. Slight crossover with Percy Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anya saves the day

_**AN: This is a Percy Jackson Crossover.** _

_**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine and everything belongs to Rick Riordan and the amazing writers and show runners of the 100!!** _

* * *

_**Hi everyone, yes I know I have another ongoing fan fiction but I'm having a slight block on where to go with it and this story came to me as I was reading other fan fictions. I just had to write it and I know where I want to go with it and how I want it to end, so hopefully there will be less of a chance of writers block. I really hope you enjoy it, feel free to leave a review.** _

* * *

In a dark room she stood alone, a woman with braided, honey blonde hair flowing down past her waist and a long flowing dress that seemed to be cut from the fabric of the universe. It was speckled with stars, planets and galaxies, and hung from her shoulders by two thin straps. Her skin, paler than ivory, seemed to glow, providing a small amount of light to the dark room. She leaned over the side of what seemed to be a large bowl of water, and when she waved her hand the surface ripped, changing to show a horrifying image.

Thousands of monsters, all rallied under a full blue moon as they screeched and howled in an angry rabble. At the front was a man with sickly grey skin and red eyes that sunk into his head. Skin hung from his frame in disgusting folds. The woman's eyes narrowed in rage as her lips pulled back into a deadly snarl.

"Cage." She practically growled. She continued to examine the image, listening to Cage rave on to the monsters below him. She couldn't hear much, but she managed to catch a single word that sent her mind reeling.

"That parasite." She hissed under her breath, "Very well, if he wants a fight, it's a fight he shall have." With a graceful turn the woman whipped around and quickly opened a portal in the space in front of her. Grabbing her long black cloak she stepped through the portal with practiced ease.

On the other side she found herself on the deck of a beautiful sailboat. The huge deck was composed of dark wooden floorboards and a perfect white sail, arched in the strong breeze. The woman smiled as she looked around, her dark eyes taking in every detail of the ship. Upon hearing her arrival, a head poked out of the door leading to the ships quarters.

"Ah! Lady Anya!" The woman said, quickly coming up on deck and bowing respectfully. She looked to be about twenty years of age with tan skin and a toned, lean frame. A faded t-shirt clung to her torso and she had on a pair of small bikini shorts. Her hair was a deep chestnut brown, with intricately woven braids running through out it. Her eyes were the most notable feature though; they were a vibrant forest-green, shimmering and full of life.

Anya sighed "Enough with the bowing, we have known each other far too long for that."

"Apologizes Miss," the woman said, flashing a blindingly white smile, "But you are a deity of great power mi' lady, t'would be disrespectful."

"If you don't drop that phony accent I'm going to show you just how powerful I am." Anya growled playfully.

"Sorry, sorry." She instantly dropped the charade "Just having a bit of fun is all, you have not graced me with you presence for quite some time, what's wrong? Some crazy leader trying to take over the world again? How weird are they this time?"

"Very." Anya muttered "Accept I'm afraid it's not some little problem this time."

She sat up immediately, "What do you mean?"

"There is a creature by the name of Cage, he is an extremely powerful creature, far back from the ancient times."

The woman narrowed her eyes "Just how powerful?"

Anya sighed "Extremely. And on top of that he is creating an army. An army made of monsters from every continent, every country, every culture of the world, and he has his eyes set on a single target which he means to destroy completely."

"So you want me to go after him?"

Anya shook her head "No, not alone. I am going to contact three others who will help you with this. You will need their help."

The woman cocked her head, "Who is this?"

"They are just as powerful as you are, which we both know is saying something, and they come from very different cultures from all over the world. That is all I can say, you will have to figure out the rest yourself."

The woman sighed "Fine, that works. Now, where are we going? And who are they planning to take out? You realize we are currently in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean? It's going to take me at least five days to get to land."

Anya smirked "Really? Come now, you and I both know that's a joke, you can use water powers. You could be there in twenty minutes if you wanted to, and as for the people in danger…. Well…"

"What?"

Anya scratched her neck, "I couldn't make out much of what Cage was saying to his army of subordinates… but I know I heard their target… its Olympus."

The woman's emerald-green eyes widened, before she snapped "No. You said I would never have to go back there, you said I would never have to see that place again! That was our deal, I wouldn't go back there if I was to die otherwise, and I couldn't give a damn if they all perished."

Anya looked at her with soft eyes "Lexa… you and I both know you don't mean that."

"You know they would recognize me if I went back! I may have left hundreds of years ago, but that doesn't mean they don't remember what I look like." Quietly Lexa looked down and muttered "Then again they might have, who knows?"

Anya placed a hand lightly on the woman's shoulder "Lexa, I know you are still upset about what happened to you, no one could blame you, but you cannot let that get in the way of this mission. Lives are at stake here, I need your help in this. I know it's hard, but I wouldn't give you this assignment if I didn't think you could handle it. "

Lexa scowled, but ignored the comment, "They will recognize me, you know they will."

"Will they?" Anya smirked "You may not have looked in the mirror lately, but you don't exactly look like you did back then. For one you are a good few inches taller, and for two you hair has grown so long and wild, without those braids nobody would ever recognise you. It's true, the ones you knew all those years ago are still alive, for they are immortal like you, but they are still in their teens. They haven't aged past that."

"Really? That's funny, if I wasn't so pissed off right now I would probably be laughing." Lexa chuckled darkly. Anya gave her a long look, her black eyes staring at her intensely. Lexa shifted a bit before groaning "Fine. I'll do it. But I think I should get some time off after this."

Anya laughed "Okay, I think I can arrange that. But thank you, you should arrive at Camp-Half Blood in two days, the other three will get there around the same time."

Lexa scowled but nodded reluctantly. Anya smiled before opening up a shimmering portal. "You know how to contact me if you need to Lexa, good luck. Oh yeah, the other three who will be joining you will know who you really are, but they also understand why you wish to remain anonymous to the demi-gods."

Lexa gasped "What the- hey! Who are these people? Lady Anya!"

Anya looked at her out of the corner of her eye "Well who do you think?" Lexa's eyes widened "You mean…" But the woman was already gone. "Urghhhh." Lexa groaned.

"How do I always get dragged into these things?" Walking up to the bow of the ship she looked out over the water. "Ugh, this is going to be such a pain."

 

Mount Olympus shook as the great Greek deities yelled at each other. Nearby a small group of demi-gods waited patiently as their parents battled it out. Among them were several familiar faces; Costia the daughter of Athena, Bellamy the son of Hades, Raven the daughter of Zeus, Monty the son of Hephaestus and Jasper the son of Hermes , and several other immortal cabin leaders. Also among them was an unfamiliar face. The boy looked to be about seventeen with dirty blond hair and sea-green eyes, he also had a cocky grin on his face as he held Costia's hand. They had come to the home of the gods today because they had received a message this morning requesting their presence.

After several minutes mystery boy spoke up. "Father please, all of you stop this fighting, what is it even about?"

Poseidon looked over at the demi-gods. "Aaron? Why are you here?"

"You called us remember?" Costia said, somewhat irritated.

Zeus cocked his head "No we didn't."

"Well someone did!" Raven snapped at her father.

"Wait," Bellamy spoke up "If you didn't… then who did?"

"I did."

A calm, collected voice rang out through the great hall. Everyone whipped around to see a tall figure with a hood covering their eyes.

"Who are you?!" Zeus boomed.

The person was not fazed by the god's outburst and simply smiled. "Come now," they said "Surely you recognize your own family, if you could call us that." The person flicked off their hood to reveal a beautiful woman with pale skin and dark eyes.

"L-lady Anya!" Athena gasped her grey eyes wide. Murmuring instantly broke out among the gods whilst their children looked on in amazement. "T-to what do we owe the pleasure?"

The smile instantly slipped off Anya's lips. "I bring grave news, you are in danger." She told the Greeks of the rise of Cage and his army and of how Olympus is their first target. The gods stood petrified in shook as the campers looked on in terror.

"Wh-why us?" Poseidon asked.

"You are an easy target, and taking you out will show their power to other, more powerful, deities." Zeus moved to interrupt but Anya stopped him. "Face it Zeus, you are in trouble. Your so called army is a group of children, all of which are still in their teens. Many of them aren't even old enough to lift a sword."

"Hey!" Aaron, Poseidon's son barked "We will be fine, I will lead them."

Costia nodded from his side. "We can take anything that tries to fight us."

Anya looked at her sadly. "No you can't. Your 'camp' is deteriorating with the standards of your parents, if a real threat should attack you would be as good as dead. And your only chance of victory vanished thousands of years ago."

Raven's eyes widened "You mean Lexa...?"

"Have you seen her?" Bellamy demanded.

Anya shrugged "Perhaps, either way she's probably long dead now. She would have to be immortal to live this long."

Costia looked down guiltily while Poseidon ducked his head. Everyone remembered the day Lexa vanished from Camp, it was over two thousand years ago, shortly after the giant wars. Aaron, Lexa's half-brother, had arrived at camp and immediately snagged all the attention. Everyone eventually forgot about Lexa, until only Bellamy, Raven and Costia remained.

However as her best friends became occupied with their own lives and Costia broke up with her and started dating Aaron, everything slowly started to fall apart. Still Lexa, always loyal, watched quietly from the side lines as everything was taken away from her. One day she got a phone call from someone and ran out of camp in a rush. She came back the next morning looking dead and hollow, but no one bothered to ask her what had happened, not even Costia. Finally the last straw was when Poseidon showed up to spend time with Aaron, the sea god never even said a word to Lexa.

Two days later she silently disappeared. The camp searched for weeks but they never found a trace of the girl they had nearly forgotten. Bellamy and Raven had been affected most by their friend's disappearance, Raven even left the hunters to search for Lexa, but they never found anything. Poseidon was also deeply shaken by his daughter's disappearance, it took years before his brothers could convince him to give up the search. The god blamed himself for not caring more for his only daughter, for not being there for her. They had found out shortly after Lexa left that her mother and stepfather had been killed in a fire caused by a gas leak at their apartment, which was the call that Lexa had gotten the day she ran out of camp, tears streaming down her face.

The cabin leaders, most of them being survivors of the giant wars, became immortal so that they could look after the campers. After several years they finally gave up on the hope that Lexa would ever come back and they slowly moved on, but a few still felt guilty over her disappearance.

"Anyway," Anya's voice jerked everyone out of their memoires. "Cage commands an army of ten thousand strong, and it's growing every day. Your forces are weak at best, and this is a threat much different from anything you have ever faced before. Cage is one of the most dangerous creatures on the planet, and he's out for your blood. You need help."

Zeus was seething, but Athena spoke first. "What do you propose?"

Anya smiled, "I suppose I could lend a hand." She stroked her chin in thought "But don't think I'm going to risk a lot in helping you. Not to be blunt but I don't like you or your ethics very much, but it would be easiest to use your camp as a base to lure out Cage."

The Greeks all stared at her in shock and wonder as she continued. "Now, I can't send a large amount of troops because Cage will see this and grow suspicious… no what you need is a small group of people capable of bringing down armies." Anya smirked "I can provide that."

"Hold on one second," an irritating voice piped up. Anya sent a bored glance at Aaron, the one who opened his big mouth. "I'm sure me and the rest of the cabin leaders can do just as much as this group you talk about, if not better."

"Pft," Anya snickered "That was terrible use of the English language. And I hate to break it to you kiddo but you don't stand a chance against Cage, you are not your half-sister."

Jake sputtered, along with half of the other demi-gods. "I-I'm sorry?"

"You heard me. Anyway as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted I have a way to help you. You see I have four people on this planet who I trust to take care of any problems this world may face. They travel the world and only pop up when I need them, and this is one of those times. Normally I would only send one of them on a mission but seeing how this is a very… special cause I am going to be sending all four. Even though I warn you they have never even met each other before, much less worked together. This shall be interesting."

"Lady Anya, don't you think a team that can work together would be better?" Poseidon asked.

Anya shrugged, "They're grown-ups, they will work it out. So, do you accept?"

The Greek gods and goddesses all looked at each other, Zeus still looked mad but once again Athena took the high road. "Yes, thank you Lady Anya."

"Excellent!" The dark deity exclaimed clapping her hands together. "Now because of their locations they will not be able to arrive at Camp-Half Blood for two days, I hope you can handle yourselves until then."

"Y-yes, but who are these people Lady Anya?" Hermes asked.

Anya shifted her dark eyes over to the messenger god, looking amused. "You will see soon enough. They will arrive in two days. The first will come from the west, the second from the east, the third from the north and the fourth by sea.

They should all be there within a few hours of each other. The first, sometimes called War, is relatively easy going until you piss him off… so don't do that. The second, affectionately named Death, well….. just be careful, I'm slightly concerned for her sanity. The third, Famine, is probably the nicest out of all of them… she talks softly and carries a big stick… literally. And as for the fourth, whom I call Conquest sometimes, yeah I would just stay away from him entirely. I think that's it, best of luck to you all, see ya!"

With that she opened a portal and left the room leaving thousands of questions and gaping mouths in her wake."She's very informal for the creator of the universe" Jasper joked. An awkward silence followed and it was easy to see why.

Costia looked uneasily at her mother, "W-what do we do now?"

Athena could only shake her head solemnly, "I wish I knew…."

-

Meanwhile in a busy city a tall man in a black leather jacket walked briskly through a parking garage. His eyes were a dark brown and his head was clean shaven with a tattoo running down the middle. He walked up to a black motorcycle and quickly turned on the engine. He pulled out of the parking garage and raced through the brightly lit city streets.

"Well this should be interesting…" he said to himself."Those campers better know what they're in for." A huge grin spread across his face as he sped on into the night.

-

In a dark and empty dessert a black raven sored high through the night, its wings erasing the stars. Its unusual sapphire blue eyes scanned the deserted sands critically. After a few minutes it swooped down gracefully before landing on the shoulder of a beautiful woman with long black hair down her that fell past her waist and the same sapphire blue eyes. A white fedora with a black ribbon sat crookedly on her head as she sent a sideways glace at the bird.

"Good hunting I presume?" she asked it. Surprisingly the bird tipped its head in understanding. "Good. Well I suppose we should get going then, the area looks clear for now so we should move quickly, we need to be at that camp in two days."

The girl started to move, the bird taking flight once more and flying ahead. Then they seemed to dissolve into the darkness and were gone.

-

Snow fell softly from the sky in large flakes covering a forest in a light layer of white. In the middle of a small clearing stood a woman with messy blonde hair that fell down her back in rippling waves. She had remarkable ice blue eyes that looked as if they could pierce someone's soul. She held her hands up to catch some of the falling snow flakes. Despite the snow the woman had on only a light blue sweater, navy leather jacket and white jeans with a pair of boots and a suspicious looking furry white scarf wrapped around her shoulders. Her pale skin looked like it had never seen sunlight and her figure made her seem small and dainty.

"The snows have arrived." She said in a lilting voice, her eyes shining. "Such a shame we are going to miss it huh?" Her furry scarf sifted slightly, as if in response.

The girl laughed. "So you're giving me the silent treatment? Hey it's not like I want to do this, but orders are orders. I suppose we should get going, the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave right?"

The woman began walking quickly through the dense forest, her eyes taking in every detail. The snow began to fall thicker but she paid it no attention. She slowly disappeared into the forest, leaving behind a trail of ice in her wake.

Waves crashed gently against a beautiful white sail boat as it sped through the sea, the wind giving it speed. Lexa stood at the bow, taking in the ocean breeze. Her forest-green eyes looked troubled as she stared ahead. She was currently lost in thought, her mind sorting through everything that had happened today. Lexa wondered how camp had changed over the years and what had become of all the people she once knew. Will they recognize me? She asked herself, grabbing a piece of her thickly braided hair and examining it. Lexa was also really curious about the other three Anya had mentioned. What were they like? She had heard the rumours. They sounded like something out of legend. Then again, she supposed she did too.

Lexa sighed deeply, "Well I guess I've got no choice."

The sailboat suddenly picked up speed, racing through the water in a way that should have been impossible for a boat of its size. Lexa closed her eyes as the wind blew back her hair. Everything was about to change, Lexa was sure of that.


	2. The Clash and The Bonding

_**So this is Chapter 2. Disclaimer : I don't own anything it all belongs to Rick Riordan or the amazing writers and show runners of the 100! ** _

**_I'm on half term at the moment, so I'll update a few times throughout the week probably._ ** **_Enjoy!_ **

* * *

_** 2 days later ** _

It was two days after the mysterious appearance and disappearance of Anya, and Camp Half-Blood was practically over flowing with both nerves and excitement. Once the cabin leaders had arrived back at camp from Mt. Olympus they had been quick to inform the other demi-gods about the danger they were in and of the visitors that would be arriving. After they had explained the situation the cabin leaders immediately asked if anyone had heard of these people Anya was sending.

They asked all around, trying to see if anyone had any idea as to what they could expect. Aaron of course was in a bad mood, he kept going on about how he was better than anything Anya could dish out and that as soon as the four arrived he was going to put them in their rightful place. Costia tried to comfort him, telling him that he would beat these assassins, to which Bellamy and Raven rolled their eyes and scowled.

They hated Aaron, and even though they also blamed themselves for Lexa's disappearance, they blamed Aaron more. The guy was a serious asshole. He thought just because he was a son of Poseidon he was someone everyone should bow down to him. Lexa, whilst at the camp, had been well respected and level headed. She was considered a leader and a friend to everyone. With immense control over her abilities of augmentation control and she was also able to wield a variety of weapons. Aaron was the exact opposite. His lack of fighting skills were obvious anytime he went into battle. He relied heavily on his shield and could barely control his water powers. Yet for whatever reason most of the campers worshiped the ground he walked on.

Costia walked nervously through the camp, her mind fizzing with questions and concerns she had no answer to. After a lot of research they had been able to find out a bit about the people Anya was sending to fight Cage. Costia had been amazed with what she had found. These people were practically legends. It was said that for the past thousands of years they have been roaming the world fighting off evil and ridding the world of those who wish harm upon it. There were all sorts of rumours about them.

One of them, Death, could supposedly turn into a huge raven that could spit blue fire that burned like corrosive acid. It was also said her heart was ripped out when she was younger and from that moment forward she displayed no emotions. Another one of them, War as he was called, was supposedly raised to be a warrior. He was tested in the most brutal way. He was apparently required to kill his sister and mother, which he proceeded to do and from then on he became a lethal assassin within the army, killing thousands. This all seemed pretty farfetched to Costia, but that didn't stop it from scaring her.

The third one, called Famine, was said to be the oldest of all four of them. She first appeared during the 1700's and it was said that she froze her whole village and killed all their crops, thus earning her name. She was also said to be as beautiful as the dawn, and was known to trick men and women up the mountain where she would seduce and kill them.

The final and most unheard of was Conquest, very little was known about her but it would seems as though she only first appeared in legends and stories some two thousand years ago. People believed she came from the sea, and was like some kind of mermaid who could grow legs. This made Costia laugh, the very idea of it seemed silly.

The information she found hadn't been overly helpful to Costia, most of it was just legend and was probably exaggerated, but what she had learned had scared her. Just who were these people? They seemed to do more bad than good, and it scared her to think they would be coming to her camp. But she was also curious, what were they really like? Was any of what she had read true? The idea made her shudder. Still, that morning Costia found herself running through the camp, making sure everything was prepared for their arrival. They had cleared out two cabins for them, two in each cabin, seeing as it seemed like there were three girls and one guy. Thunder grumbled overhead, and Costia looked up to see the sun was concealed by a layer of dark grey clouds. Perhaps it would rain?

More thunder roared, but it seemed different this time. It seemed closer, and like it was coming from the ground and not the sky. To her horror the ground began to shake fiercely, and she climbed to the top of the looking tower, hoping to catch a glimpse of what was coming. Was it one of Anya's assassins? The trees surrounding the camp began to shake, as if a large force was moving through them, it could have been them, and Anya said her fighters would come separately and silently.

Costia suddenly realized in a moment of terror, they were coming, Cage was coming for them already! She began to panic, what do they do? They have no time to get ready, no time to form a defence! She began to ring the alarm bell frantically, hoping she could at least get all of the campers together in order to form some kind of strategy. It would take Cage at few minutes to get through the trees, hopefully that would buy them some time.

Costia jumped off the looking tower and sprinted through camp, confused campers watched her but began to follow slowly. When she finally reached the eating area many of the demi-gods had already gathered around. Among them Costia saw Bellamy, Raven, Ontari, Jasper, Monty and finally Aaron. They all had weapons in hand and looked alert but confused.

"What's going on?" Aaron asked, walking towards her. "W-we are under attack!" Costia managed to choke out "C-Cage is here! He's coming!"

Aaron instantly paled, his eyes widening. "Oh gods…" he stuttered.

Aaron seemed to be paralyzed on the spot, his grip loose on his sword and shield. Sensing his fear, the other campers began to panic. Cries of panic and terror broke out as the demi-gods began to run around frantically.

"Stop!"

Movement stopped, everyone turned to look at Raven who had been yelling. "We have to stay calm, we are only wasting time! Bellamy, you me and the rest of the cabin leaders will go to face this Cage, the rest of you head for Half-Blood Hill! From there go to the forest, climb the trees and stay there, don't make any sounds and whatever you do don't come after us."

"Raven we cannot fight them off! It's an army!" Costia yelled at the dark haired girl in rage. "It's a suicide mission!"

Raven looked remorseful, "Yes. But we can hold them off long enough for the others to escape and hide, maybe even long enough for Anya's assassins to get here. We have to try, if we don't it will simply be a blood bath."

Bellamy nodded his head in agreement, the other cabin leaders looked scared but muttered their agreements as well. Costia sighed, but agreed with Raven. There was no other way, they had to protect the younger ones.

"Very well." She said, Aaron finally seemed to shake out of his daze and gave a slight, terrified nod in response. Costia turned to one of her cabin-mates, Harper, a pretty girl with golden brown hair and steely grey eyes. "Lead the others to safety. If we are able to pull out of this we will come get you, otherwise stay put."

Harper grimaced but nodded anyway and ran off, the others sending the cabin leader sad looks as they followed. Raven and Bellamy exchanged a look before Raven spoke up.

"Let's go."

* * *

The silence was deafening.

Costia always thought it would be loud, standing there as she waited for the army of beasts to emerge from the trees, but there was nothing. No one moved, no one spoke, and no one dared say a word. There were no birds singing, no frogs croaking, nothing. It was as if the whole world had come to a standstill.

A quiet rumbling began to grow louder and louder. Costia knew they were close. Any minute now they would pop out of the forest like daisies, killing everything in their path. She felt her hands begin to shake uncontrollably.

Finally, someone emerged from the forest or something really. The creature was a fleshy nude colour with black eyes, sunk deep into its thinly covered skull. Flaky, light brown flesh hung from its skeletal form like ribbons in folds and some of it was even flaking off.

The worst thing about the creature however was its mouth. Jagged pieces of broken glass stuck out from the things blackening gums, as if it had put them there instead of teeth. It was appalling. Behind it more creatures began to emerge. Some walked on two legs, others on four. Some even had wings. They were things the cabin leaders had never seen before, and were obviously from very different cultures from their own. A huge yellow-green snake the size of a small car slithered to the front line, along with a huge black dog that had red liquid dripping from its mouth and blank, unfocused, white eyes.

"Well I must say I'm slightly disappointed." A voice hissed, and everyone realized with a start it was coming from the deformed skeleton creature at the front. "I was expecting something more impressive really, not a bunch of teenagers with wooden swords."

"Shut up." Raven snapped, her eyes blazing. "If you are going to kill us just get on with it."

"Oh an impatient one are you?" The thing smirked "Very well, I suppose I can honour that wish."

The other cabin leaders braced themselves for the inevitable, telling themselves this was for the good of the others. "Well what are you waiting for?" the creature hissed to the monsters behind him. "Kill them, all of them."

The large black dog from before howled savagely before bounding forward, its tongue lolling out of its mouth. The snake followed more calmly, slithering through the grass. Costia tightened her grip on her sword. Is this is? Is this the end?

She waited for the monsters to reach her, she didn't even know how to fight these creatures, much less beat them. They would die here, all of them. Anya's help would not come in time…

"Woah woah woah hold up!"

Costia whipped around as a strange voice drifted out from the forest.

"What's with all the doom and despair? Jeez you'd think you all wanted to die or something." All movement stopped as an engine roared to life and a black motorcycle skidded out of the trees. Sitting on it was a heavily built man with a shiny, blinding, clean shaven head. His chocolate brown eyes glistened with mischief and a wide, toothy smile adorned his face.

He slowly got off his bike and propped it up. "Yo." He said finally, directing his words at the creature from before. "You've got the wrong target there buddy. The one you're looking for is me." He didn't even turn to look at the demi-gods, who were staring at him wide-eyed.

The thing from before chuckled darkly. "You? You must be joking, you can't take down us, it's impossible!"

"Hmm yea not so much." The man said, smirking as he pulled out two silver guns from his jacket. He twirled them lazily in his fingers, looking bored. "Your move," he said "I will let you play first bone bag."

The creature growled, his eyes glowing red. "Get him." On command several of the creatures rushed forward. They were almost within striking distance when a shot broke through the air. A small creature had leapt at the man, but was now dead on the ground, a dirty pus coloured substance flowing from a hole in its head.

It seemed as if everything was in slow motion after that. Beasts of every shape and size sprung at the huge man, but he twisted and turned to dodge before shooting them dead with a single bullet. A huge blood red jackal sprung from the shadows, three inch fangs, bared, aimed at the man's throat. The cabin leaders all gasped in far as the beast closed in on the man's back, but before the thing could reach him he rolled away in a neat dive before springing to his feet and firing several bullets at the monster, shooting it dead.

"Wow…" Ontari breathed from beside Costia "Where do think he learnt moves like that? He hasn't gotten a single scratch yet!"

"He is pretty cool…" Costia admitted as the man took down yet another monster. By this point blood stained the grass, contrasting the green, and some of it splattered onto the man's clothes and face. Despite the situation the man still had a wide smile stretched from ear to ear. It was slightly disconcerting.

From above, a black shadow in the shape of a bird drifted across the grass, traveling over Costia and causing her to look up. A large black raven looked back down at her from above, its odd blue eyes piercing straight through her. Costia tried to ignore the strange feeling that clouded her mind when a sudden movement startled her. Out the corner of her eye, Costia saw the huge green snake from before leap from the grass like a cat out of a bag. Its huge scaly mouth opened wide to reveal long fangs the size of kitchen knives dripping with venom aimed straight for the man's throat. He didn't have time to react, his brown eyes widened in surprise, the smile dropping from his face, as the snake flew through the air. Everyone sucked in a breath, terrified of the scene that was only seconds away.

That moment never came though, right before the serpent's teeth were about to clamp down, a dagger flew from the trees and hit the snake square in its right eye. The beast fell to the ground dead, blood and venom pooling around its head and mixing into a neon purple colour. All eyes turned towards the woods as a slim shadow slowly appeared from the trees. A beautiful woman stepped into the light, her long black hair swishing around her shoulders and falling down her back. Dark jeans hugged her long, model thin legs and a black shirt hung off one shoulder to reveal a swirling black tattoo. A black fedora perched on her head and sapphire blue eyes shone from under the brim dangerously. The raven from before swooped down and landed on the woman's shoulder, but its eyes were now a normal black.

"You're lucky I got here when I did." She said smoothly, looking at the bald man who was staring at her wide eyed. Costia and the rest of the demi-gods where pretty shocked too, even the monsters seemed subdued at the pure power that rippled off this woman in waves. This must be Death Costia suddenly realized. Of course, the woman was Death and the man was War, two of Anya's assassins. The girl looked at them with narrowed eyes, "Honestly, I have to do everything."

Without warning the woman leapt into action, daggers and knives flew from her hands at blazing speeds, yet she never ran out. They just seemed to appear in her hands like they magically returned to her after they had hit her target. The atmosphere in the area had suddenly changed. War's aura had been one of someone cool and confident, the playful gleam in his eyes and the smirk on his face proved that, but with Death it was like all the sound and happiness had been sucked from the air. She moved like a hurricane, demolishing anything that was foolish enough to get in her way. The demi-gods looked truly scared, this girl really was insane. Blood splattered her clothes and her hands and tips of her long hair were stained red. The mysterious raven that followed her everywhere was also doing damage, going after the monsters' eyes and blinding them before flying away.

War looked a little shocked at first, but soon recovered. He jumped into action right next to her, but they were far from in sync. He crashed into her, causing her to lose her balance and sent a dagger flying from her hand. The deathly sharp blade whizzed dangerously close to Bellamy's head, who ducked just in time.

"Watch it!" Death shouted irritably at War, her eyes narrowed.

"Sorry!" he yelled back, just as irritated. The next few moments were rather awkward, the two extremely powerful assassins yelling at each other every time they got in each other's way... Still, even though all the shouting they managed to fell a lot more monsters then they had when they had alone. However, just as the tension began to decrease a chill swept over the field. Frost began to cover the grass and the freezing air caused the demi-god's ears to redden.

It was eerie, and Costia looked around confused. It was only fall, where did this chill come from? The sudden change in weather had stopped the monsters movement too. They looked around and sniffed the air curiously, looking for the source of the sudden cold. War looked slightly concerned, but Death had a scowl on her face that said she knew what was coming and she knew she wouldn't like it.

As if on cue a slender figure emerged from the tree line. Ice blanketed the ground below their feet and long blonde, almost platinum, hair flowed down her back. The demi-gods gasped slightly in shock as what had appeared became visible. A distance away stood a stunningly beautiful woman with icy blue eyes and ivory pale skin. A thick furry scarf hung from around her neck and her wavy hair curled slightly at the ends into ringlets. Famine. Costia instantly knew who she was, this had to be Famine… just look at her.

"Hi!" She said happily as everyone gaped at her. "Nice to see I got here in time to do some damage." She reached into her boot and pulled out a small dagger with an icy blue stone shinning in the handle.

"Ha!" The ugly skin coloured creature laughed at her weapon. "You think just that tiny little kitchen knife will do damage?"

She looked down at her knife, "Ahh your right, it's a little small." She placed her finger to the blue stone on the dagger and it began to glow before stretching out to a huge silver halberd. A set of elaborate blades decorated the top of the weapon, and the tip was a dangerously sharp point. "Is this better?" Famine asked, a smirk on her lips. Before anyone could react she slammed the tip of the halberd into the ground and a sheet of deadly ice spread across the entire field, turning it into a skating rink. Creatures slipped and fell when they tried to move, and even Death and War looked to be having a hard time keeping their balance.

Famine however looked to be even happier than before. She danced across the now frozen grass like a professional ice skater, her feet never slipped once as she slashed at the unbalanced foes. The monsters stood what seemed like no chance now, they weren't even fast enough to counter Famine's attacks and they fell one by one, their blood staining the ice. A flapping sound filled the air and a giant red bird with a flat face swooped down at Famine from behind, but just as it drew near the woman's furry scarf moved and a delicate white head lifted itself from her shoulder. It was a small white fox, and just as the birds talons were about to reach Famine the fox leaped from her shoulder and onto the birds neck, sinking its teeth deep its red feathers.

The bird screeched in pain as it fell dead to the ground and the little fox jumped nimbly away. Its small paws balanced easily on the ice and it looked up at Famine, who smiled down at it.

"So you're done giving me the silent treatment eh?" The fox seemed to answer by jumping onto the woman's shoulder and baring her teeth in a toothy grin.

"Oi!" Death yelled at Famine, both her and War were unable to move from the ice. "Not that this is inconvenient but this is really inconvenient so could you do something?"

War seemed to be thinking the same thing but sent an amused glance at Death. Death's raven cawed from above, catching everyone's attention. The black bird indicated with its wing to the shore line and everyone's eyes followed.

"What the hell…" War muttered as they all realized what the bird was pointing out. A huge wave was rushing straight towards them. The waves seemed to crash and pull towards the shore like they were being forced and a shadow seemed to be hidden underneath the surface.

What is that? It looked almost like a boat, but that was impossible… right? Before anyone could think on it any further the wave crashed to the shore, water flowing through the field and whipping away what was left of the once powerful army of monstrous creatures. The creature who seemed to be the leader of the group managed to grab hold of a tree and cling on as the water rushed through the field. Somehow the water miraculously avoided the campers, but they were sprayed by the crashing waves and were now soaking wet. Death, War and Famine had been right in the middle of the blast and they were now submerged in the roaring tide.

After a few minutes the water cleared, evaporated into a shimmering mist, rising into the sky and away in what would seem like rain. Was it hydro kinesis? A large thud shook the ground and all eyes turned to see a magnificent sight. A large white sailboat rested on the ground, its rudder making it tilt slightly sideways. The beautiful boat had a sea-green stripe going down the side and the word Vortex were printed in bold letters on the side in black.

From the ship a hooded woman jumped out, two swords strapped to her back. Curly, chocolate brown hair spilled out from under her hood but the woman's eyes were hidden. A kind of nostalgic wave seemed to pass over the campers as they stared at the fourth and final assassin of Chaos. She seemed too familiar to them, the powerful aura that rolled off her was dark and mysterious but also strong and protective. It was strange.

So this is Conquest. Her name was fitting. She must have been in control of that huge wave the entire time, she whipped out the rest of the monsters without raising a finger. Yes, Conquest fit her. Conquest stopped in front of the demi-gods, she faced away from them and scanned the grassy field for any signs of movement. The tidal wave had washed away the corpses and blood the other assassins had so creatively killed. Speaking of the others, Death, War and Famine were glaring at Conquest. They were dripping wet and looked winded from being submerged under the huge wave.

"Was that really necessary?" War asked, scowling.

Conquest shrugged, a sheepish smile appearing under her hood. "Sorry, I wanted to wash all the scum away."

"Yea well don't wash us away with it you peasant!" Death spat as she straightened her now damp fedora. Famine was in a similar state, her blue flowing shirt clinging to her thin frame. Her fox looked extremely pissed off as well, its fluffy white tail was dripping water and sopping wet and its long white hair fell into its eyes, making it paw at its face repeatedly. Death's raven was miraculously dry, it probably flew up away from the water when the wave hit the shore.

"Here," Conquest walked over to them, "I can fix this." As she looked up she found herself being watched by a pair of ice blue eyes. Famine quickly glanced away, a blush adorning her face, as she realised she had been caught staring. Conquest reached one hand forward and seemed to concentrate. Slowly water droplets began to evaporate off the three soaking assassins until they were completely dry and the water that was once on them was now in a big ball in front of them. Conquest smirked before making the ball of water disperse. She then turned to what was believed to be the former leader of the monster army, who had managed to survive the tsunami by holding on to a tree.

"I'm impressed you're still alive." Conquest said darkly, her light hearted tone from before completely gone, "I expected you to be washed away with the rest of your band of miscreants. Tell me is this all this famous Cage can send, is this all he can rally?"

The skin covered creature coughed and glared at Conquest. "He knows you are here, he will be back and he will defeat you! I was just a mere test of your strength, I must say I was somewhat disappointed."

"Sorry about that, we will work on our presentation. But those are bold words for one who is about to die."

"I don't fear death." The thing spat.

Conquest smirked and flicked off her hood, revealing to the campers a head of wild, braided hair. "Oh good, this will make things easy then." With stunning speeds, Conquest whipped out one of her double swords and impaled it right through the creature's chest. "Have fun in Hell." She pulled the blade back out and let the dead beast fall to the grass in a pale heap. Her sword dripped sticking black blood which she whipped on the grass before turning around to face the campers.

Gasps of shock could be heard all over the field once the campers saw her eyes. They were bright forest-green, a similar shade to Aaron's and the exact same shade as Lexa's eyes. The cabin leaders didn't have long to dwell on it though, because now the four assassins were facing each other, weapons bared. The campers grew nervous, they wouldn't fight right? They all looked at each other, each seeming to take in just what the other three were capable of.

"Well this will be fun." War said, his voice low.

"Loads, I believed I told Anya once I don't work well with others." Death muttered.

"Well that explains a lot." Famine added sarcastically.

"Like your one to talk! You and Conquest nearly killed us in the process of fighting the monsters!" Death retorted.

"It wasn't my fault you weren't prepared." Conquest shot at her. "How the hell were we supposed to avoid that?" War shouted, "Grow wings?"

They continued bickering as the demi-gods looked on nervously. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife, even Death's raven and Famine's fox were in a battle stance. "That's it!" War said angrily, drawing his twin pistols.

"Let's go Commander!" He aimed at Conquest who was quick to retaliate, drawing her swords.

Conquest laughed at the nickname. "Ha! I'd like to see you try."

Death's daggers popped out of her sleeves and Famine raised her halberd. Electricity seemed to crackle through the air as they glared at each other.

This really wasn't good.

* * *

The demi-gods of Camp-Half Blood stared in horror as four of the most powerful beings in the cosmos looked ready to kill each other. War's fingers twitched irritably on the triggers of his guns and knives popped out of Death's sleeves into her hands like claws. Famine's huge halberd was held menacingly over her head and Conquest had both of her curved silver swords drawn. The tension seemed to choke the field and no one dared to even breathe as the four assassins stared each other down.

Just as they seemed to pounce on each other a thundering crack filled the air as the Greek deities arrived on the scene. "Is everyone alright?" Athena asked, walking over to the campers.

"W-well," Costia looked at her mother than pointed at the four assassins, "we are fine… but I'm not so sure about them…"

The four seemed to snap out of their staring contest right then. They glanced at the gods and the campers quickly before glaring at each other once more and reluctantly put away their weapons.

"Welcome," Zeus said, speaking to the assassins in a respectful tone. "I am Zeus, Lord of Olympus, what are your names?"

The four in question all exchanged glances before War stepped forward.

"Look, it's not that we aren't all simply dazzled to be here… but we're not. None of us would have sent this place a second glance if Anya hadn't demanded that we come here and protect you. Of course I personally think she's just using you and your little camp in the hopes to drive Cage out of his lair, but hey I've been wrong before. Either way, the four of us can't agree on much but we can agree that we want to get the hell out of here as soon as possible, so don't expect us to be all cuddly with you."

Both the campers and the gods were extremely taken aback by the cold bluntness in War's voice. Didn't they care at all? Judging by the matching scowls on each of their faces they didn't. Death stepped forward as well, but kept her distance from War, going as far as side-stepping to avoid being near him. "And as you can see we aren't overly found of each other, although to be completely honest I've never seen these two in my entire life." She pointed her thumb at both Conquest and War. "For which I'm very thankful."

"Nice to meet you too," Conquest retorted, glaring at the black haired girl who rolled her eyes in response.

"Yeah it isn't exactly a pleasure seeing you either." Famine snapped.

"I figured," Death mused, "most people get a little nervous at the idea of meeting Death."

War scoffed while Famine just looked angry. "You haven't changed."

"Neither have you, your still as freakishly pale as before, haven't you ever heard of something called the sun? Or do you still lurk in your cave most of the time?" Death leaned in to look at Famine closely, raising an eyebrow. "You don't need to hibernate do you?"

The platinum-haired girl looked ready to kill her before Conquest jumped in between them. "Oookay, let's not kill each other before Cage gets a chance. Besides, you're scaring them." She nodded her head to the Greeks who were staring wide-eyed at the two fighting females.

Famine sent Death one last glare before turning towards the campers and raising her voice. "As you all know we are the assassins sent by Anya, to some we are known as the Four Horsemen, to others we are simply myths.

I'm not sure which is completely true… but either way I'm sure you all know what we go by correct? Or do you need a refresher course? Eh, I will give it to you anyway." The beautiful woman placed a delicate hand on her chest "I'm Famine, and this here is a friend of mine called Sheaka. Beware, she may look cute but she doesn't like people. The woman with braided hair and the boat is Conquest and the boy with the guns and the twitchy fingers is War. Oh yeah, and the psychopath with the fedora is Death. What's the name of your little birdy friend again?" Famine looked pointedly at Death and the raven perched on her shoulder.

Death glared at her but answered anyway. "This is Kira. And she's more than just a bird." She turned her head slightly to look at her friend. Surprisingly the bird inclined its head softly before taking flight, its wings beating the air silently. Death sent a smirk at Famine before her eyes began to glow an eerie blue. She seemed completely spaced, like even though she was there, she wasn't seeing anything.

"Whoa…" War stepped closer to Death. "Uhhhh Death? You in there? What's going on?"

"Shut up I'm trying to concentrate, this takes energy." The girl snapped back, not looking at him.

"But, what are you doing?" Conquest asked, frowning. Actually everyone was confused, the campers, the gods and goddesses, even Famine.

Not knowing what to do, everyone stared at the dark-haired girl for several minutes, waiting for her to do something. Finally she snapped out of her haze. "Looks clear Kira, circle back." Then her eyes snapped back to their normal sapphire blue. She looked at the people surrounding her, who stared back at her with wide-eyes. She cocked her head to one side, "What? Is there something on my face?"

"What was that!?" War half yelled, surprise making his voice high.

Death rolled her eyes and sent him a sideways glance that radiated annoyance but answered the question anyway. "I am gifted with something called Insight, among other things it allows me to see through the eyes of my companion, Kira."

"So just now you were seeing through the raven's eyes?" Athena asked.

"Yup pretty much." Death looked bored.

"What else can you do?" Raven asked, curious.

Death smiled knowingly but simply shrugged. "Eh, dunno."

It was an obvious lie, but it was clear Death wasn't going to say anything more on the matter, so the confused Greeks turned to the other three. They were all still looking at Death, but it seemed as if they were going to save their questions for later. "So, what is it that you can do exactly?" Zeus demanded, glaring at the assassins.

War threw up his hands, "Oi don't look at me, I'm human. The only reason I'm still breathing is because Anya gave us immortality."

Famine rolled her eyes. "I'm an Ice Mage from the far north, oh and Sheaka is an ice sprite."

"Ice sprite?" Costia asked.

"Yeah you know, they have very powerful magical abilities and are immortal… they usually come in shapes that best fit with their elements, in Sheaka's case that would be a fox." The tiny fox made a cooing sound before jumping up onto Famine's shoulder and curling around her neck.

"What about you?" Aaron asked, turning to Conquest. "How can you manipulate water?" Now that the focus was all on Conquest, Costia once again found herself transfixed by her eyes. They gave her a feeling of nostalgia, where had she seen those eyes before?

"How else? I learned." Conquest shot back, clearly not interested in talking to the seventeen-year-old. "It really isn't that hard you know."

Aaron growled at her, "You think your better than me do you? Well I challenge you to a duel!"

"No."

"What?!" Aaron seemed both surprised and angry. "Why, too scared?"

Conquest looked bored, "No I just don't feel like washing your blood off my clothes. Besides I was sent here to kill Cage. Not you, even though if Anya told me to kill you too I wouldn't hesitate…" The last part seemed more to herself but the other three assassins heard and snickered.

"How exactly can you control water?" Poseidon asked, looking at the woman strangely "You have to be born with the ability."

For once Conquest seemed lost for words, but Famine stepped in. She's a mage, how else do you think she got her powers?"

Poseidon and the others seemed to take that for an answer but they still looked unsure. War sighed, "Any other questions?" he asked.

'What are your real names?" Costia blurted, there was something about Conquest that confused her, and she wanted to know what it was.

"You don't need to know." Death said in a low voice. The other three nodded in agreement.

"Then how do we know we can trust you?"

"You can't." Famine snapped, clearly annoyed. "Now, if you will excuse me I'm going to go take a shower and wash all this blood and guts off me. I take it you prepared a cabin for us?"

Taken aback Costia stumbled on her words. "Um yeah, there's one for the girls and one for War."

All four of them looked genuinely surprised. "Eh?" Death cocked her head. "Wait a sec you want me to share a room with ice girl and the commander? No way! I will freeze! Or drown. Either way its not looking good for me."

"Hey!" Famine growled "But for once I actually agree with the psychopath, I don't want to share a room with her either. We have to do everything don't we Sheaka?"

"Ehh, what are you-" Costia was about to ask her what she meant when Famine whipped around and walked towards a shaded area by the shore line.

"Hmm I think this will work." She raised her hands a little and everyone gasped as ice crept from the ground and formed solid sheets of glistening opaque material, a spidery, lacy design covered the sides and the roof radiated light as the sun shone down on it. "Perfect." Famine said happily before turning to the group. "Well I'm all set, Death, you and Conquest can have the cabin."

"Thanks," Conquest started "but I prefer the ocean, I will just sleep on my ship."

Death rolled her eyes but nodded silently. Costia looked around awkwardly,

"Okay well War can take the other one."

"Kay," War said, barely sending a glance in Costia's direction.

Aaron looked confused, "Boat what boat?"

Raven rolled her eyes and tapped his shoulder, "Uhh look behind you genius." The blond boy turned around and seemed to finally notice the huge sailboat resting on the bound behind him. 'Wait why is it on land?"

At this point even Costia face palmed.

"He put it there you daft idiot!" Ontari growled, her eye twitching with irritation.

Conquest just rolled her eyes, "Yes and I can move it just as easily." She seemed to concentrate for a minute, a small crease appearing between her eyebrows, before water erupted from the coast and rushed towards the boat. In a huge wave the water picked up the boat and carried it to the shore line where it landed with a loud splash.

Everyone seemed slightly shocked into silence for a minute before War spoke up. "Cool well that's all settled. I will be in my cabin drying off my motorcycle if anyone needs me."

The assassins all nodded and began to go separate ways without even a second glance at the campers. "Wait!" Costia called, causing them to turn back, "Shouldn't we discuss battle strategies?"

Famine shrugged, "Sure. We will fight off anything that comes to attack you until we learn Cage's whereabouts or he shows himself, you can hang round and try not to get yourselves killed. Savvy?"

Costia gaped in shock, too dumbfounded to say anything, but Famine simply turned back around and walked off, the other four going their separate ways, leaving demi-gods confused beyond belief in their wake.

* * *

Later that evening the cabin leaders sat around a small fire as the sun began to set. They had assured the younger campers that everything was safe but had set a curfew in case anything came sneaking around. The cabin leaders themselves were still in shock from this afternoon's events. Four relatively normal looking people had defeated nearly two hundred monsters without breaking a sweat, and they acted as if it was something they did every day.

Also no one had expected the four assassins to hate each other so much. Conquest seemed relatively indifferent and War just had a short fuse, but it was clear that Death and Famine hated each other. It seemed strange, many thought they would be friends since they seemed so similar in many ways but they looked like they would have ripped each other's heads off if given the chance.

War seemed pretty eager to kill too, but he didn't look quite as ready to kill as his partners. Conquest on the other hand was another story, she seemed pretty closed off, yet at the same time she had a merciless streak of danger. Her eyes were the most shocking, they gave many of the demi-gods a sense of Deja vu, and they couldn't quite put their fingers on it. She seemed so familiar, just the way she held herself and talked, the strong lilting tone, tinged slightly with an old English accent, but they all believed they had never met her before.

"I swear those assassins are just a couple of stuffed shirts." Aaron grumbled next to Costia "If that stupid Conquest would be brave enough to battle me I would show her just how pathetic she is."

Costia squeezed his hand comfortingly and kissed him on the cheek. "You will Aaron I promise."

Raven and Bellamy made gagging noises but otherwise stayed silent and Costia glared at them for insulting her boyfriend. "They have a point Costia," Ontari said. "You saw how they fought, they knew things even my dad doesn't know and it looked like they weren't even trying. Besides they all look to be in their early twenties, which means that they all have more strength than us, and they have been around a lot longer than us too. My real question is just what they could do if they went all out and worked together?"

"Desolate a small town." Bellamy said quietly.

"Probably two." Raven added.

The horsemen were obviously shrouded in mystery, just where had they come from? War said he was human, but he moved faster than any human they had ever seen, and what was with Death's gift? She could actually see through the eyes of her familiar Kira? And what else could she do? Conquest and Famine were especially scary, given the enormity of their powers, from what they had shown they were especially strong in the magical field, and they each fought with deadly weapons on top of that. They all almost seemed unreal.

On that note, they still hadn't come out of their rooms since this afternoon, no one had seen anything from them. The younger campers had all been eager to meet them but the horsemen were already gone by the time everyone had returned from the woods.

What were they doing?

* * *

Meanwhile in the dark part of the forest four figures moved out of the shadows to face each other.

"Nice of you all to come." Famine nodded.

"We have never actually met in person," War said 'I must admit you guys are not what I expected."

"Likewise." Death stated, looking him up and down, her expression unreadable.

"Look I know we all don't want to be here but we have to so let's get this over with. I'm sure you all know who I am, Anya said you did, but what are your real names?" Conquest said, looking at each of them.

"Lexa Woods, no?" Famine asked "Yes Anya explained to us your situation, I'm sorry."

"Don't pity me," Lexa said calmly "I get enough of that already."

"Hmph well then that makes four of us. Anyway don't worry your secrets safe." War said as both Famine and Death nodded.

"Thank you." Lexa nodded her head in gratitude. "Now what are you names?"

Famine spoke first, "My name is Clarke Griffin. I was born in Australia in the early 1800's." Lexa took this moment to look at her, she was no doubt the prettiest girl she had ever seen. She had thick wavy hair that shone in the moonlight and icy blue eyes that sparkled. She was so dainty and delicate, yet Lexa had seen enough of her fighting to know she was much more dangerous than she looked.

"I'm Lincolonial Trikru." War said, drawing Lexa's attention away from Clarke. "I was born around the early 1970's. My friends call me Lincoln, or at least they would if I had any friends." Lexa smiled at him a little bit, the guy seemed pretty nice and easy to get along with despite his fiery temper.

"My real name is Octavia." Death spoke quietly. "Octavia Blake. I was born in London in the early 20's but I didn't stay there long." Octavia clearly did not look happy talking about her real identity but she tried not to show it, hiding her eyes slightly with her hat.

"Oh yea, where's Kira?" Lincoln asked, noticing the absence of the black bird.

Octavia shrugged, "Out hunting. She will return to the cabin when she's done."

"Aw has your only friend left you?" Clarke teased, but Octavia wasn't having any of it.

"Coming from the girl who spends 95% of her time in a cave with only a fox for company. Where is the little hairball anyway?"

"She's sleeping." Clarke replied, "She was tried from all the traveling we've been doing."

"Sure she was!" Octavia beamed back in a fake-happy voice.

"You are so stupid."

"No one likes you."

"Says the girl named Death."

"Famine isn't any better."

"At least I'm not associated with rotting flesh."

"No you're associated with shrivelled bodies and collapsed organs."

"At least I have good personal hygiene, my hair is actually clean unlike yours."

"Oh I can see that judging by the state of your hair, you do realize it's basically white right?"

"Yep! That's what happens when you control an element, it becomes part of you."

"You're stupid"

"You're soulless."

"Actually it's heartless, that is if you believe everything you read."

"I didn't believe it until I saw it."

"You're really dumb."

"Shut up!"

"No."

"I see why you have no friends."

"Yep, now tell me, what's your excuse?"

"Twit."

"Peasant."

"Why you-"

"Alright you two calm down, we are wasting time." Lincoln said, stepping between the two.

Lexa nodded. "We need to form a plan of attack."

Octavia sat down on a nearby log and put her chin in her hand, her argument with Clarke pushed to the back of her mind. "Cage knows we are here now, it would seem he always did, so he is likely to send something to come and attack us first before he sends another army to wipe out the camp."

"Right." Lincoln agreed, sitting down beside her. "He doesn't want to waste his soldiers. He will probably send four or five powerful opponents to attack us separately, we need to be consistently on our guard."

"We need to find out where they are based, that way we can attack them where they are most fragile." Clarke added.

"Since when is a place ridden with monsters of every shape and size fragile?" Octavia asked but Clarke simply glared at her. Sighing, Octavia continued "Whatever I think if I can keep one of the people he sends alive I can draw the information out of him."

"How do you plan to do that?" Lexa asked.

Octavia smiled evilly, "I have my ways."

Looking nervous, Lexa nodded. "Okay so we should try to keep them alive… I think I can do that."

Lincoln nodded "Okay then, the rest we all play by ear. Now if you will excuse me I'm off to bed. Goodnight." The muscular boy flicked his hood up over his shiny head and walked off into the forest with his hands in his pockets, not sending them a second glance.

Octavia yawned, "Yep, I'm off too. See you later I suppose." She left as well, blending into the shadows easily as Clarke glared at her back.

Once the girl was gone Lexa looked at her. "You really don't like her do you?" she asked.

Clarke sighed, "We met several years ago in Russia, it was just by coincidence but let's just say we didn't get along very well."

"I see…."

Clarke sighed, "I think it was in the 302o's, Anya had sent me on a mission to stop the leader of a new regime who threated to kill half the country, and Octavia had been there around the same time as an agent under cover to get information. I was supposed to be her contact, she was to give me the information and I was to assassinate the tyrant, but she didn't wait for me to get there. She murdered him herself the very night I got there. I still remember all the blood, it was everywhere. She had literally cut his body into pieces. I was so shocked I couldn't say anything. I don't know just what she can do with that gift of hers but I don't like her level of violence, she's like a grenade."

Lexa was slightly taken aback, sure Octavia seemed violent... but to do something like that… it seemed horrible. "Did she ever say why? She seems like an intelligent person. She must have done it for a reason?"

Clarke shook her head, "No… but I did some research afterwards. Apparently the tyrant had been abusing his children. They were twins and he believed them to be bad luck so he sold the boy off as an illegal slave and kept his daughter around as a boxing bag. It sounded horrible, but still to die like that…"

"That is pretty gruesome… still I can't say he didn't deserve it…"

Clarke nodded "Yes, I'm sure he did. But still Octavia has never seems to worry much about the people she's killing, she just does it in the way that makes her seem detached and emotionless… which in some cases is horrible. I suppose that's why she's believed to be heartless."

Lexa nodded in acknowledgment, "I suppose. Still, she's not what I expected. Neither is Lincoln.

You especially took me by surprise."

Clarke blinked, "How so?"

"I don't know I guess I was expecting someone cold and unfeeling. I will admit I was also expecting you to be blue." Lexa said quietly.

"Hmm," Clarke looked thoughtfully as she gazed at the stars from above the trees.

"I have to say you aren't what I expected either, I was fully prepared for you to have fins."

"Shut up," Lexa growled playfully.

Clarke laughed, "Well you have to admit it is strange that even after all these years you have only set foot on land once or twice. I thought you turned into a fish or something.

Lexa laughed, "I wouldn't be surprised if I have, that's all I've eaten for the past two thousand years."

"Ugh," Clarke made a face "Get away from me Commander of the fish."

Lexa laughed and leaned closer, "Oh? You don't like fish?"

Clarke plugged her nose like an eight-year old. "No."

Lexa laughed and sat back, "Fine. I guess I should maybe vary my diet slightly."

They laughed for a while before Clarke yawned and stretched her arms over her head. "Well I think I am going to bed, I will see you tomorrow." She got up turning to leave. "I had a good time tonight. Despite the situation we're in, the fighting and all that." Clarke trailed off. "I want to get to know you better."

Lexa froze. All she could see was Clarke's soft blue eyes, that whilst still a piercing blue, were able to look warm and inviting, watching for her reaction. As the seconds ticked on and the silence continued, Clarke sighed, a sad look cementing itself on her face. "I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

Lexa was screaming at herself internally to reply but nothing was coming out. Clarke began to walk away, each step she took frost formed on the ground. A rustling from the bushes to Lexa's left drew her attention. Clarke's fox leapt from the bush and flew across the ground, landing in front of Lexa. Its thick, bushy tail brushed against her legs and it made a loud whining sound. It then turned around and began to follow the icy trail left behind by its master.

Lexa unfroze and groaned. She had messed that up big time. Sighing she rested her chin on her hand. It was strange for her to be back here after so long, and to look so different from when she had left. She certainly didn't like it here, but the familiar forests and shoreline offered some comfort. But Clarke's comment had made her wonder, just when would this be over?

* * *

_**What does everyone think? Please let me know :)** _


End file.
